


Morning Pancakes

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Billy Bickle/Reader [5]
Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Billy just wanted to impress you by cooking morning pancakes… But something went wrong :D





	Morning Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely unplanned funny, fluffy & smutty little drabble including Billy Bickle being the sweetest walking disaster.   
> Hope you enjoy :)

A loud rumble from the kitchen woke you up this Saturday morning. It also smelled like something burnt a little. Well of course Billy Bickle couldn’t just stay at your place without surprises! You growled and got off the bed to check what was going on.

You found him at the stove. Billy was truly great at making a mess, so the dishes and other stuff were all around, the doors of the kitchen dressers were opened.

\- Billy, what the hell? – you asked, entering the kitchen. He turned to you with a super excited grin on his face.

\- Good morning, y/n! Surpriiiiiiiise! – He exclaimed and pointed at the pile of pancakes on the dish. He was so excited that you couldn’t really be angry at him.

\- What’s that? – You came closer. – Pancakes?

\- Yep, that’s right! Morning pancakes by Billy Bickle. Specially for you! – he declared proudly, hugging you by the waist and pulling you into a kiss.

\- Wait… But why does it smell like you were about to set the kitchen on fire?

\- Hey, don’t be rude, - he frowned. - Okay, yes, I burnt a couple before I got the point of this… But we all learn from our past mistakes, right?.. Look how good I am at this now!

He poured some batter into the pan which was on the stove to demonstrate you his skills, and you smiled. Actually, he just really wanted to impress you. It was really sweet of him, you thought.

\- Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for being rude. It’s actually really cute that you made pancakes for me, - you said, stroking his cheek, and he grinned again.

\- Here, try it! - he moved the dish to you. - Wait, don’t forget about the syrup!

He grabbed a bottle and sprinkled some mapple syrup on pancakes. You took a fork and tasted a piece.

\- Mm… That’s totally not bad! - You admitted.

\- Told you! - Billy smiled and moved closer to you. He bent down and licked the syrup from your bottom lip. - Delicious…

Your tongue was almost about to slip into his mouth as you suddenly smelled something was burning again.

\- Billy, the pancake! - You shouted. Yes, you both completely forgot about the batter on the pan. Billy flinched and bumped his head on the opened door of the kitchen dresser on the wall above him. The dresser shook and a big bag of flour fell from its shelf almost directly on your heads. It landed on the floor between you raising a white cloud. Billy’s reaction was still quite fast and he managed to switch off the stove. Then he turned to you, wincing and rubbing his forehead.

\- Oh shhhhhoot… - he muttered.

You looked at him and… suddenly burst out laughing. Billy was almost head to toe covered with flour! You laughed so hard you just couldn’t stop.

\- What?.. - He asked stupidly.

\- Oh god, Billy… You look like you carried a load of cocaine and it suddenly exploded! - you managed to say and laughed again.

\- Oh, very funny! You think you look better??

You took a look at your hands and body… Oh god, he was right. You were covered in flour as well! Now you were both laughing like crazy and could do nothing about it. The whole situation was truly idiotic.

\- Billy, you’re a walking disaster! - You exclaimed. - What should we do now?

\- Don’t know… - Billy shrugged. - Shower?..

\- Yeah. Shower sounds great.

***

You got into the bathroom still laughing. In a couple of moments your pajamas tumbled on the floor and you got into the shower. You ran the tap, turned to Billy and rumpled his hair playfully. Then you raised on tiptoes and kissed his forehead softly.

\- Does it hurt?

\- It’s getting better like this, - he smiled.

\- You’re such an idiot, Bickle.

\- Yep, but I’m your idiot, right? And I make you laugh. That’s my super power, - he raised his eyebrow.

\- A hero I deserve, - you laughed and kissed his lips. Then you turned to the sprinkler to wash your face. The water was warm and pleasant.

\- Hey babe… - Billy’s hands lay on your shoulders, massaging them. – Want me to wash your back?

He placed a kiss on the back of your neck and you shivered.

\- Mmhmmm, - you made and closed your eyes, tilting your head to the streams of water.

He took a shower gel and a sponge and started to scrub your back gently. It felt good against your skin. His free hand went to your waist, pulling you closer. His lips left soft kisses on your shoulders and the back of your neck. It felt good, and warm, and tender. His hand slowly moved up to cup your breast, and a soft moan escaped you as he pinched your nipple and gently twisted it a bit in his fingers. The sponge was now against your chest, moving down to your belly.

\- Hey, it’s not my back, - you chuckled.

\- Oh yeah? Wanna tell me you don’t like it? – He left a small bite on your shoulder.

\- Keep going…

The sponge fell on the floor as he pressed you to his body with both hands. You enjoyed being in his arms. The warm water and his caress were relaxing, and you were totally and entirely his, melting under his touch and the aching heat was already pulsing between your legs. As his left hand kept fondling your breast, playing with your nipple, his right hand moved down to your lower belly and you moaned deeply as his fingers ran down your slit. He teased you like that for a while, probing your pussy lips, before finally touching your swollen and throbbing clit. He began to rub it in a circular motion and you panted and whimpered, rocking your hips against him. Feeling his hand on your breast, his lips on your neck and his fingers on your clit all at once was just too much and you felt your climax already building, but you desperately wanted to feel him inside you.

\- Billy, please… - You managed to beg in between the moans, and he understood what you wanted immediately. He turned you around to face him and his lips crushed on yours. Your back was pressed against the wall. He lifted your leg and you felt the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance. You moaned into his mouth and your hands grabbed the back of his head causing him to kiss you deeper. His cock slid inside you smoothly and you gasped as he started moving, increasing his pace. Your hands moved down his back and squeezed his buttocks, encouraging him to slam into you harder. Billy grunted and moaned, his face buried into the crook of your neck.  A couple of more hard and deep thrusts, and you came, screaming out loud and digging your nails into his shoulders. His breath caught as he growled hoarsely, nibbling on your collarbone and you felt his cock twitching inside you and his body shuddering with pleasure. You were breathing heavily, clinging to him, and he held you until he made sure you were able to stand steady on your feet.

\- Oh shoot, - you heard him whispering.

\- What?

\- My pancakes… They probably got cold already, and I’m freaking starving!..

You couldn’t suppress a giggle, but suddenly realized you were quite hungry too.

***

Billy was right, the pancakes got cold while you two were taking a shower. But god bless the microwave! Now you both were sitting at the kitchen table in your bathrobes, enjoying your meal. The kitchen was still a mess covered with flour, but neither of you had strength to do something about it right now.

\- Okay, Billy… Despite you almost burnt down the house and made the greatest mess I’ve ever seen in my kitchen, I have to admit – these are really tasty, - you concluded, taking another pancake and sprinkling maple syrup on it.

\- Yeah baby! Next time I should probably cook something more complicated, - Billy smirked. – And the recipe must definitely include some whipped cream…


End file.
